Harry Sparda Dante Potter
by BlueInfernoX
Summary: James Potter isn't James Potter. He is the Devil, Sparda. Lilly Potter nee Evans isn't Lilly Potter nee Evans. She is the Angel, Eva. Learn their truth when Harry's TRUE name is revealed by the Goblet of Fire. What does this mean for Hogwarts when they must face a Nephillem? Harry/DanteXharem.


Hello everyone, it's my B-Day. I am putting up this story as well as two new stories and putting up first chapters for my other two challenges (which, I may or may not continue). Here is the challenge if you wish to take it:

This one is a Harry Potter/ Devil May Cry (1 through 4)/ DMC: Devil May Cry crossover. Yes, it is Harry Potter merging with the first DMC series as well as the reboot. Mixing ideas so that you only need to know a bit about both series to write this, not just one or the other. The amount you mix it is up to you. But certain things have to be met.

**Requirements**:

- Starts when Harry's name is pulled from the goblet.

- James and Lilly Potter where really the Devil Sparda and the Angel Eva; they came to earth to hide form the Devil/Angel war and hid as humans. Their link to their human bodies was destroyed when Voldemort 'killed them'. They later appear before Harry when he's 5 and take him to Limbo to train him with his abilities at night so no one got suspicious.

- Harry's real name is Dante and books 1-3 happen like they do, he is just pretending to be 'Harry'.

- Hermione learnt that Harry/Dante was a Nephilim in 3rd year when he knocks out his past self before forcing everyone to enter Limbo so he can fight the Dementor's.

- The Troll, Fluffy, the Basilisk and a Dementor are all Devil Arms. (This bit is optional) Personal ideas for the Devil Arms are: Heaven Weapon-Battle Gauntlets (Troll), Hell Weapon-a shotgun (Fluffy), Heaven Weapon-some form of chain weapon (Basilisk) and Hell Weapon-a scythe (Dementor) respectively. Any other Devil Arms are ones you can add yourself.

- Lilly/Eva gave birth to a baby Vergil when Harry was 6 and a baby Nero just before his first year.

- The Goblet of Fire somehow could tell 'Harry Potter' wasn't his real name and changed the parchment to say 'Harry-Dante James Sparda-Potter', after which he acts like the 'real Harry/Dante'. How it dose so is up to the writer.

- Dumbledore, Ron, Ginny, Molly Weasley, Snape and Malfoy bashing.

- Harry/Dante X Harem

- Include Trish and Lady into the Harem somehow. (This bit is optional) Personal ideas; Trish being a young (Same age as Harry/Dante) Demoness who her father and James/Sparda entered into a marriage contract with Harry/Dante. Lady could be Hermione's only friend and meets Harry/Dante during 3rd year holiday.

**Personal Ideas to use**:

- Have 'Dark Creatures' in harem

- Have an angle in harem

- Fem!Harry/Dante

- Femslash

**NOT ALLOWED**:

- Yaoi or MXM Slash

- No Harry/Dante X Ginny in anyway, not even having her as a slave

- No Hermione bashing

- No Hermione X Ron

In Harry's harem will be: Hermione, Fleur, the Crimson Vixens, Trish, Lady, OC Angel and OC Mermaid. I will be using all but the Fem!Harry/Dante option. You have been warned.

Key:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

**Harry Potter/ Devil May Cry/ DMC Crossover**

**Harry Sparda**

**Chapter 1: Revealed**

* * *

The hall was quiet. The three champions for the Tri-Wizard Tournament had been chosen. So why had the Goblet of Fire released a _fourth_ piece of parchment? And what was on it? After several tense moments Albus Dumbledore called out in a shocked and confused tone "Harry-Dante James Potter-Sparda!" the hall was almost instantly quiet. Until a plate soared through the air and collided with the face of Professor Severus Snape, who looked to be about to make a snarky comment, knocking him out

"What the fuck did you just say Old Man?!" Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived and the owner of the name that Dumbledore just called, yelled as he stood up. Everyone stared in shock. Not only because Harry's name was called, but it was apparently a different to what they thought it was as well as the outburst and the language he used. "Wait, never mind." Harry quickly said before he suddenly seemed to grab something beside him "Now Vergil, what did I say about throwing plates at greasy haired bastards?" everyone looked at Harry as if he was insane before their jaws dropped when an 8-year-old boy appeared next to him. The boy looked like a smaller Harry with purposely spiked hair except his hair was white and he had brown eyes, he was also not wearing glasses. The boy was wearing smart black trousers, black trainers, a white shirt and a long blue trench coat. Harry was holding the boy by the back of his coat

"It's hilarious but don't do it if everyone is around so they can see it." The boy, Vergil, grumbled as he smiled cheekily at Harry

"Good." Harry nodded

"M… Mr Potter… You need to go with the other Champions… the judges will be there with you shortly…" Dumbledore

"Sure Old Man." Harry said as he began to walk towards the archway while still holding Vergil by his coat before he suddenly stopped "Oh! Wait, I need to do this!" he then drew his wand and said "I, Harry James Potter/ Dante Sparda, do here by swear on my magic and life that I did not enter my name into the Tri-Wizard tournament nor did I ask someone else to enter me. In fact I think, besides the fact these tasks might be fun to do, that the entire tournament is stupid and shouldn't have been brought back and, instead, it should have been several different school challenges like a duelling tournaments, a Quiddich tournament, school quiz's and similar events. So mote it be!" a flash of light surrounded Harry, sealing the oath. He then preformed a Lumos before he entered the Champion's room

"They want us Harry?" Cedric Diggory asked when he saw Harry enter the room but he was shocked to see the Boy-Who-Lived carrying the white haired 8-year old version of himself "Who is that?!" Fleur and Krum's attention was drawn to the black-haired version

"He's my little brother, Vergil Sparda." Harry explained and everyone eyes widened, Fleur gasping at the last name. Harry turned to Fleur and smiled "I expect that you know our last name? Not surprising since the Vella originated from Limbo a few thousand years ago and where friends with my Great, Great, Great Grandfather."

"Harry!" Dumbledore yelled as he stomped down the stairs with the other Headmasters, Crouch, Bagman, Moody and (a revived) Snape behind him which stopped all other conversations

"Yea?" Harry asked as he finally let Vergil down

"Did you…" Dumbledore started but Harry interrupted

"I already answered that question and I even used a magical vow to prove my authenticity." Harry replied catching Dumbledore off balance "The real question should be why you allowed someone to enter me into this tournament under a non-existent fourth school!"

"Be quiet Potter!" Snape spat "Also, 50 points from Gryffindor and detention every day for the next month for throwing a plate into my face and knocking me out!"

"You can't do that Snape!" Harry smirked

"Any why is that?" Snape sneered

"Because it wasn't _me_ who _threw_ the plate." Harry answered back

"Who was it then?!" Snape yelled in anger

"My little bro, Vergi." Harry smirked as he picked up Vergil, who was trying to hide behind Harry, by his coat again

"Dante! Get off!" Vergil yelled as he tried to get out of his brother's grip but was unsuccessful so he folded his arms over his chest and pouted

"Dante?" Cedric whispered in confusion

"What do you mean little brother? Your parents are dead!" Crouch yelled in confusion

"Actually that's an incorrect assumption." Harry/Dante shrugged "However, before I continue I need to do this." Harry/Dante drew his wand again "I, Harry James Potter/ Dante Sparda, do here by swear on my magic and life that everything I say concerning my past from now until I perform the Patronus Charm is the 100% truth. So mote it be!" a flash of light surrounded Harry, sealing the oath. He then preformed a Lumos and continued "Anyway, my mum and dad where actually, literally, an angel and demon respectively."

"That explains so much." Snape muttered under his breath

"They retreated from the 'other world' because of the angel/ demon war so they put their souls into bodies of babies during their birth that would have naturally died because of complications." The Boy-Who-Lived explained "However, when they met at Hogwarts they realised what each other where. But they also discovered they where soul mates. Dad accepted this and wanted to be with mum but she tried to fight it for years, till 7th of course. And when they gave birth to me I was a mix of an angel and a devil, a Nephilim. Anyway, when my parents where 'killed' their links to their bodies where actually disconnected."

"This still doesn't explain _where_ that boy!" Kakaroff explained in anger at the long winded explanation

"It means, Kakaroff, they are still alive just not in _this_ world anymore!" Harry/Dante growled "They are in the 'In-between world' called Limbo so they could talk to me and train me since I was five. When I was asleep of course, you know so no one got suspicious." The Boy-Who-Lived looked at Harry in anger through the corner of his eyes "Mum had Vergil when I was 6 and she had little Nero when I was starting 1st Year."

"L… Lilly's alive?!" Snape gasped in shock

"Yes, she's alive." Vergil nodded

"Although her name is actually Eva." Harry/Dante shrugged "Her human parents called her Lilly so she went by that name until she 'died' and was forced back to Limbo. Same with Dad, although his real name is Sparda."

"Why did the Goblet's piece of paper, and your _brother_ call you Dante?" Crouch asked curiously

"My _real_ name, as a half-angel-half-devil, AKA a Nephilim, is Dante Sparda while my 'human' name is Harry Potter. I can be referred to as either." Harry/Dante explained with a shrug "So, Expecto Petronum!" the silver stag burst from his wand and galloped around the room before stopping in front of Dante, bowing, and disappearing. The room was quiet for several minutes

"Dante…" Vergil suddenly started, catching his brother's attention

"Yea?" the Boy-Who-Lived asked his younger brother

"… You're still disguised." Vergil said with a roll of his eyes

"Ooops." The black-haired boy muttered in embarrassment before he threw his glasses off and his white hair seemed to fade into white. He also seemed to grow an inch or two and his muscles seemed to grow a bit more "Better?"** (A.N.: From now on I'm referring to Harry as Dante.)**

"Much." Vergil smirked before his foot suddenly sprang back and slammed into Dante's groin. The older brother dropped the younger as he held his wounded manhood. As soon as his feet landed on the floor Vergil grabbed the handle of a Katana on his side, which seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. The handle of the Katana was decorated with a sleek white silk ribbon while the sheath was just a clean, sleek black. Removing the Katana from its sheath revealed that the blade was about 3 foot/ just under a meter long, it was also almost paper thing and was made out of a spotless, sparkling silver metal that seemed almost unnatural with the word 'Yamato' engraved into the bottom of the blade in extremely fancy scripture. The 8 year old then quickly threw the blade at his older brother, piercing his chest and sending him flying into the wall with the sword imbedding itself into it, keeping Dante hanging in the air halfway up the wall

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Fleur screamed as she looked at the hanging body of the Boy-Who-Lived, with everyone else. No one else noticed that Snape and Dumbledore where smirking evilly

"That fucking hurt." Dante's voice growled, shocking everyone. Everyone's, minus Vergil's, eyes widened as Dante raised his head and grabbed the Katana before he pulled it out and the wound in his chest from the blade healing up instantly "That's it!" Dante then charged at Vergil, imbedding the sword into the floor before he wrapped an arm around the 8-year-olds neck, clenching his other hand into a fist and started to give the younger brother a noogie **(A.N.: During the original series of Games this sorta thing happened every game to Dante. Once by his own sword as well.)**

"AH! STOP! OW! OW! OW! I SAID STOP! DANTE!" Vergil yelled as the older brother continued his assault on the younger

"No way! Say sorry for stabbing me!" Dante shot back as he increased the strength of his noogie

"OKAY! OKAY! I'M SORRY! HAPPY NOW?!" Vergil yelled before letting out a yelp as Dante let go causing the 8-year old to drop to the floor

"Yep." He then turned to face the judges and asked "Hey, what is the first task?"

"We are not telling us what the first task is going to be because not only is it a test of your skill but this task will also be a test on your courage." Crouch answered instantly

"Okay, then _when _is it?" Dante asked with a roll of his eyes

"It is to be held on the 24th of November." Crouch answered again

"Okay then. See ya!" Dante called as he and Vergil left the room but quickly added "Oh, and since I have been chosen as a champion of a fourth school I shall be a representative of the Limbo School of Nephilim Survival and I shall use _mostly_ what I have learnt from there. I will also only use what I have learnt in my extra time, like the Patronus, and anything I learn by myself between now and the tasks." And with that the Sparda's left the room

"Harry…" Hermione gasped, being the only one left in the room before she smiled and yelled "Dante!" and hugged the boy as hard as she could

"Hey Hermione." Dante smiled back as he hugged her just as tightly as she was him, taking in her scent with a large smile on his face. When they pulled away he kissed her lightly on the lips, making her blush, and he asked "How are you?"

"Fine. You're not gonna have to take part in that tournament, are you?" Hermione asked worriedly

"Sorry Ms Harmony." Vergil said as he looked at his feet "He's got no choice

"B… But…" Hermione stuttered in shock

"Hey." Dante said as he raised her chin to meet his own "Listen. I can take anything this tournament could throw at me."

"But it's obviously a trap!" Hermione said in deep fear

"Didn't I tell you about that Hermione?" Dante asked with a smirk

"What?" the bushy haired girl asked curiously

"There's one thing you _NEVER_ put in a trap." Dante said seriously "If you're smart."

"If you value your continued existence." Vergil added as he put his hand on Yamato's handle "If you have _any_ plans about seeing tomorrow."

"There's one thing you _never_, _EVER_, put in a trap." Dante finished with a fire in his eyes

"And what's that?" Hermione asked, now feeling slightly terrified

"A Sparda." Dante and Vergil answered together, an identical smirk on their faces before they turned around and walked out of the hall. Hermione stood there with a small smile on her lips before she chased after them. Little did they know that Fleur was standing at the entrance to the champion's room and stared at them in pure and utter shock

"Dante Sparda…" she muttered to herself in wonder…

* * *

And there you go, I hope you like it and I'm _really_ sorry that this chapter is so short. Check out my other B-Day fics please!


End file.
